Her
by Gamemod
Summary: Lincoln and his friends have a surprise waiting for them at school. Requested by LoudRisque.


When everyone first laid eyes on Stella that day, she was wearing the exact same outfit as the day before, and they suspected nothing. Not even her friends suspected anything, so it was a surprise when Stella sat down and asked this, "Guys, we need to talk."

It caught all of them off guard, they didn't know what to say. The one to speak up was Lincoln, as he said, "Why do you wanna talk, Stella?"

"I'll answer that if we can go somewhere more," Her eyes quickly darted around, before she turned back to the boys, "_private._"

Lincoln, Clyde, and Liam were confused on her emphasis on the word private, but didn't question it. So, as they got up, they followed her, confused, scared, and a whole other plethora of emotions. They followed her, as she and the gang avoided the hall monitors, before making it to the gym closet, where, surprisingly, everything was pushed to the side, as they was a mat, with roses put along the sides.

_"Stella, what the fuck is going on here?" _Lincoln thought, as Stella walked over and sat down.

"So, I know you guys want answers, and I'm going to give them to you, but first," She said, looking at each of the boys directly in the eyes, "you have to promise to not tell _anyone _under any circumstances."

The boys nodded as she continued, "Okay, the truth is that I've been very horny recently, and I don't know why, so I thought _this_ would take the edge off of _that_."

Clyde and Liam were confused, but Lincoln understood right away. Living with 11 sisters makes you understand females, and he understood what was going on.

"So, you wanna fuck us?" Lincoln asked, very bluntly. Stella, although surprised with his answer, nodded yes, as Clyde and Liam stood there speechless.

"So, do we wear condoms?" Clyde asked, as Stella shook her head

"I want it raw." Stella asked, grinning as all of the boys quickly got boners.

Lincoln, hearing this, quickly forced Stella down on the mat as he took his member out, swiftly putting it in her pussy. Stella covered one mouth to keep her from moaning as he went back and forth into her.

Lincoln pulled out as he told Stella to stand up as he motioned Clyde and Liam over to her. Clyde started doing it in her ass, and Liam deepthroating her mouth. Not being able to hold in her pleasure, she let out a loud moan, that surprised them all, including Stella, but the boys continued fucking her, destroying, every part of her body, before all of the boys thought, _"Almost." _

Lincoln, Clyde, and Liam, started going insanely fast, before each one of them roared Stella's name as they all came into her. The boys collapsed onto the mat, exhausted. Though Rusty and Zach weren't here to share the experience with them, they were in spirit. They had finally did it, they had lost their virginity.

* * *

Coach Pacowski was walking towards the gym closet to get some supplies, when he heard some people talking, over hearing it, he had realized it was moans. He was just about to open the door when Nurse Patti stopped in.

"What'cha listening to?" Nurse Patti asked as Coach Pacowski took his ear off the door.

"Uh, I'm not listening." Coach Pacowski said. Nurse Patti, knew it was a lie, but didn't care enough to question it.

"If you really are not listening, follow me." Nurse Patti said, pulling Coach Pacowski away from the door, with love in his eyes, and lust in his mind.

* * *

"That was amazing." Stella said, as she and the four boys lied down on the mat, not hearing Coach Pacowski talking to Nurse Patti.

"Yeah, it was." Lincoln said. Clyde and Liam just silently nodded as they all sat in silence, regaining their energy. Suddenly, they heard footsteps come towards the door as they rushed to put their clothes on. As soon as all of them got their clothes on. Coach Pacowski returned to the gym closet to get some gym supplies.

"I'm not even gonna ask." Coach Pacowski said as he closed the door and went away. Most likely to be sad and complain.

"Well, that was close." Clyde asked as he and the gang, walked out of the closet, and went to finish their lunch.

* * *

_**Later that day:**_

Stella tapped Lincoln's shoulder as he quickly turned around, "Hey Stella."

"You wanna do _that _again." She asked.

Lincoln thought about it and said, "Sure. I'd love to."

Stella took Lincoln to his house and they went through the bedroom. As Stella sat on the bed and started to undress herself, she asked Lincoln, "So, it's me and you. You wanna do anything."

"It's all you." Lincoln said

Stella smirked as she undressed herself as she ordered Lincoln to sit on the bed. She then started twerking for Lincoln as he blushed. Stella then licked her lips sexily as she lap danced around Lincoln as he became aroused. She then started to rub her hands on Lincoln's belly, causing him to moan. She then got ton the bed as she fondled his nuts and began sucking on his balls as Lincoln moaned. She then proceeded to give him a blowjob as her mouth went up and down on his dick.

"Oh." Lincoln moaned as his juices spilled down Stella's throat.

Stella then smirked as she swallowed all of his juices, as she turned around and rubbed her ass on Lincoln's dick as he moaned once more. She then inserted her ass on his dick as he moaned once more and rolled his eyes back. Looking into Stella's seductive eyes, he began thrusting his member into her, as she began to moan, he went faster, causing her to moan. She started rubbing her clit as Lincoln went even faster.

"Oh." Lincoln and Stella both roared as they emptied their loads.

For the final showdown, Lincoln decided it was his time to pleasure her, as he grabbed his cock and inserted into Stella's tight and wet pussy. She moaned as Lincoln proceeded to go back and forth into her pussy as she moaned. He went faster than before as she moaned out in joy and pain. Lincoln proceeded to go even faster as Stella screamed, "Lincoln!" Lincoln then climaxed into her pussy with Lincoln falling onto the bed.

Lincoln kissed her forehead as he said, "I love you." With that, Stella nuzzled up on his body as they both proceeded to fall asleep.


End file.
